


bad with words // peter parker

by windowsmaker



Series: everything peter parker [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker is a Sweetheart, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Peter Parker is many good things, smart, kind, short, maybe even perfect.  But one thing Peter's bad at is words. He simply can't get words out when he's near the girl of his dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gosh this took forever to write! i just kinda stopped writing it for a few weeks... sorry for the late upload!!

"No, Ned, that's not true!" Peter exclaimed, his voice semi-shaky.  


"Peter, we both know it's true. You like her, you don't have to deny it dude. I’ve seen how you act around her.” Ned stated, matter of factly, glancing up from his homework at a flushed Peter.  


"You're blushing Peter, you obviously like her.”  


"I- I don't-"  


"Peter.”  


"Okay! Fine!" Peter threw his hands in the air in defeat, then sighed. “Why does it matter if you already know?”  


“I just want to hear you say it, to be completely honest.”  


"I like her, okay Ned? I really really like her." Peter sighs dreamily, his heart fluttering at the mere thought of her.  


“God Peter, you’re in deeper than I thought. I can just tell by your voice.”  


“Oh Ned, if only you knew how in love I really was.” He replies nonchalantly, continuing to work on his homework.  


“Wait, Peter,” Ned drops his pencil, then looks at Peter with a face of awe. “Did you just say you were in love with her?  


“I-Oh my god- Ned, no, it's not, I didn’t mean- Ned please stop laughing,” Peter's words fall out of his mouth in a big mess, as he realizes what he said. Ned continues to laugh at Peter's denial.  


“Oh my god.” Peters head falls into his hands as he tries to hide his embarrassment from Ned. The only thing running through Peter’s head is her, and her beautiful smile. Her wonderful eyes, and the voice that sounded like silk. It wasn’t helping him, making his face turn brighter. A chuckle from Ned brings Peter back to the real world, and he looks at Ned.  


“Holy crap, Peter your face is SO red!” Ned howls with laughter, then coughs.  


“Ned please, you aren’t helping!” Peter cries, his voice higher than usual.  


“Okay, okay. Sorry bro.” Ned lets out one more small chuckle, then turns back to his homework. The rooms silent, and it’s awkward.  


“Hey Ned,” Peters quiet voice breaks the silence and Ned almost jumps.  


“Yeah?”  


“Please don't tell anyone.” Peter pleads, looking at Ned with big eyes.  


“Who would I tell?”  


“I-I don't know. I ju-”  


“It's okay, I'm not gonna tell. Besides,” A smirk is working its way onto Ned's face as he continues to speak. “You two would be a cute couple.” Ned winks as Peter lets out a small, distressed yelp.  


“Ned!” Peter's face is red once again, and Ned snickers.  


“Do you really think so?” Peter adds quietly, his voice soft and barely audible.  


“Peter. I really do think so.” Ned replies, setting his pencil down.  


“You're lying.”  


“Jesus- My god Peter! Do you want me to lie?” Ned exclaims, obviously annoyed.  


“I- No… but Ned, she's SO out of my league.”  


“So? Peter, you never know, she could like you.” Ned grabs his phone and checks the time. “Well Peter, I gotta go,” Neds packing his stuff into his bag then looks to Peter. 

“Thanks for having me over.”  


“Yeah… No problem.” Peter snaps out of his thoughts, and looks at Ned as he exits the room.  


“See you tomorrow, Peter.” Ned calls as he leaves the apartment.  


“See you tomorrow.” Peter calls about a minute later, then throws his face into his hands.  


His thoughts were running, and all they were was what Ned said and her. Peter ran his hands through his hair, then looked out his window. God, how can anyone be so pathetic? I can’t even talk to her without becoming an absolute mess, or even look at her without thinking about kissing her? She probably thinks I’m a nerd. Man, she might even hate me! He thought, feeling like an absolute idiot. He groaned as he looked at his reflection in the window. He let his thoughts roam free for quite some time, until he felt his eyes growing heavy, his eyelids drooping. His mouth opened and he let out a long yawn, then fell back in his chair. He looked over to his bed and stood up slowly. He threw himself under his blankets  


Beep. Beep. Beep. Peter’s alarmed blared, signaling that it was time for him to get up. He slowly sat up, running a hand through his messy brown locks. He yawned, then went to stand up. Once he was on his feet, he shuffled to his closet, then pulled out his blue Midtown High sweater. It was a simple sweater, just a plain blue with Midtown’s logo and the founded year. It was quite warm too, and Peter could have snuggled into it. He pulled it over his head, then grabbed a clean pair of jeans and stuffed his legs into them.  


Peter was definitely not ready for school. As he packed his bag with his assignments, he kept yawning. It was impossible for him to do something without a yawn somewheres. May was already off to work, which left Peter on his own for getting to school. Although he never drank coffee, it was one of the mornings he needed to. He already felt like he could lay down and fall asleep right away. Once he started the brew, he got to work on pulling together eggs.  


He cracked the side of the egg on the counter, then poured the contents into a pan. He watched as the whites of the egg sizzled on contact with the heat, then yawned again. He cursed himself under his breath for staying up so late. Taking one last look at his egg, he grabbed out the bread and pulled himself out two slices, then tossed them into the toaster. He checked on his egg, then quickly poured out his coffee. Adding his sugar and creamer, he sat waiting for his egg to finish cooking, and the toast to pop up.  
Taking a small sip of his coffee, he crossed the kitchen to flip his egg onto a plate and poured a small amount of salt onto it. The second the toast popped up, he grabbed it and put it onto his plate. He quickly scarfed down his food then brushed his hair and teeth, grabbed his bag and left the house. His walk to the subway was no longer than 10-15 minutes top. The ride wasn’t more than 20 minutes, and the rest of the way to school was about 8 minutes. Knowing this, Peter left earlier, in hopes to catch the girl he had not just had a crush on, but was honestly in love with her even though he never muttered a word to her.  


Peter knew that he probably wouldn't be able to talk her. Everytime he got close to doing so, he always chickened out and did something embarrassing. Even though he knew this, he still had hope that he might just be able to mutter out a simple ‘hi’. He ran through ideas in his head and what he would say when he saw her. It all seemed perfect until he got into the doors of Midtown.  


She was standing right there, her hair looking soft and smooth, and oh so pretty. Just looking at her hair made Peter want to run his hands through it. He shook his head slightly, sighing to himself at how quickly he thought about doing something with her. He stood still for a second, then he began to walk over to her. Right as he began to move, she turned around, made eye contact and as swiftly as a gazelle, she bounded to him.  
A bright smile was on her face as she stood in front of him. Against her, Peter felt small. Peter was definitely not tall ranging, around 5’8”. But oh man was she tall. She has to be at least 5’10. Peter thought as he looked up at her. 

“Hey! You’re Peter right?” She asked, her voice soft and silky.  


“Y-Yeah…” Peter blushed as she reached her hand out for him. He slowly extended his arm and shook her hand. Her hand was soft and smooth, and just the right amount of warmth. Peter found himself blushing once again.  


“Well, Peter, I was wondering if sometime you’d like to hang out?” She asked and Peter’s eyes widened. The butterflies in his stomach began to flutter faster than he had ever felt before. 

“I- Yeah, I would uh, love to hang out with you. Yeah.” He struggled out his words, and she just grinned at him. He thought he noticed a small tint of pink running through her cheeks, but he just shrugged it off. She went to turn around, then Peter quickly grabbed her hand.  
“I- Sorry for uh, grabbing your hand, but, uh, if we’re gonna hang out, couldigetyournumber?” He tripped and stumbled over his words, making a fool out of himself. She giggled, then smiled at him. 

“I can’t believe I’d forgotten! Of course!” She grabbed a pen and a small pad of paper out of her bag, then wrote her number down and handed it to Peter. Her grin stretched from ear to ear, and Peter swore he saw a tint on her cheeks. When his hand reached up to grab it, his fingers brushed against hers and his face felt hotter than before. Once he had the paper in his hand, he gave her the best smile he could with his embarrassed state, and she simply just showed a smile that pulled on his heartstrings, then she returned to her friends. Maybe he did have a chance with her...


	2. bad with words // peter parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter bumps into someone, who then ends up confessing to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh im so sorry this chapter is so late!! ive been busy with school and all that stuff!!

Peter sat in his Chemistry class, drumming his fingers slightly on his knee as he waited anxiously for the class to finish and for him to get out of school. Usually, Peter was excited to do his rounds as Spider-Man, yet today he was excited for a different reason. Her. Not only did Peter think about how he got her number, and how utterly beautiful she was, he also thought about how he got to hold her hand. It might have just been a moment but the minute the warmth and softness of her hand hit his, he knew he was in deep. He couldn’t stop thinking about how wonderful her smile was when she asked him to hang out, and how her eyes were lit up in the nicest way. 

“Peter,” A voice muttered besides him, which snapped him out of his trance. 

“Yeah Ned?” Peter looked up at Ned who seemed to lean closer to him. 

“Do you lay eggs?” Ned asked, his voice in a small whisper.

“What? No!” Peter whisper-yelled, blinking his eyes in confusion at Ned. “Why would you even think that?” 

Ned opened his mouth to speak, but then the class was dismissed and Peter hurried out of the school as fast as he could. Once he reached his locker, he shoved whatever binders he needed into his bag then made his way for the front doors. Everything was okay until he bumped into someone. Of course, knowing Peter’s luck, 

it was none other than the girl whom Peter had a ginormous crush on.

“I am so sorry!” Peter yelped out as he knocked her over. His face was flushed bright red as she entwined her fingers into his as he helped lift her off the ground. 

“It’s all good,” She smiled that beautiful smile that made Peter weak in his knees as she kept speaking. “Everyone bumps into someone once in awhile, ya know?” She adjusted her backpack, then looked at Peter. 

“So, do you walk home?” She inquired as Peter nodded, too stunned to speak. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, where do you live? Maybe we could walk together?” Peter's face flushed a brighter red as she looked at him, her eyes twinkling while they waited for his answer. 

“I-uh, live a few blocks from here.” He stammered, his voice shaky. “The apartment’s down by the uhm, sandwich shop.” He added.  
“Oh really? Awesome! I live near those apartments!” She grinned at him as they began on their walk. Her arms swung slightly by her sides as she walked, and for a fraction of a second their hands brushed against each others. By instinct, Peter grabbed her hand in his. Then, when he realized what he just did he dropped her hand, then shoved it into his pocket. 

“Oh my god, I’m really sorry it’s instinct for me to do that and-”  
“It’s okay, Peter. No need to apologize,” She flashed him a smile then began speaking again. “Besides, I liked it.” Peter’s face flushed bright red.  
“I- Really?” 

“Yeah, I, well,” She took a breath in, then stopped herself and turned her body to him. “I really like you Peter. I guess you could say I’ve got a crush developing on you…” She rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness, then averted her eyes to the left of her.

“You’re kidding, ri- right?” Peter pushed the words out of his mouth, his face bright red, and his heart thumping. 

“No, Peter, I’m not.” 

“Oh my- oh my god, I- I’m, oh wow, that’s uh, kinda funny, because I like you too…” Peter’s voice was a falsetto as he spoke, his eyes wide. 

“C- Can I kiss you?” She whispered, her angelic voice making his heart pound faster and faster. Peter couldn’t seem to get his vocal cords to work, so he nodded a small nod, then looked at her.

She smiled at him, then looked into his eyes, then they scanned around his face. She leaned down slightly, her face growing closer to his, closing the gap between them. Her hands were brought up to Peter’s cheeks, placed near his jawline as she looked at him. Her eyes were bright and twinkling, and Peter could see himself in them. It was like looking into a mirror. The gap between them got closer and closer to being closed as their lips brushed up against each others. Warm surgered throughout both their bodies, butterflies fluttering hurriedly as lips pressed into each others. 

The feeling of her plush, soft lips was something Peter wouldn’t even be able to forget. The way his lips fit upon hers was an even better feeling, perfect even. When the kiss broke apart, both of them were grinning widely as their hands slipped into each others as they began their way home.


End file.
